The conventional practice for testing audiometer earphones has been to place the earphone into position on top of a vertically oriented coupler and then to force the earphone into engagement with the coupler mating surface by means of a spring mechanism which provides a specified pressure in order to obtain proper testing.
A major drawback of this practice has been the unrealiability of the spring mechanism used to provide the specified pressure because of its complicated structure and susceptibility of being readily damaged.